


保證

by notmeromero



Category: Hololive
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28432602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notmeromero/pseuds/notmeromero
Summary: 滑雪結束後的ina和ame在小木屋裏輕鬆愉快的聊天......大概吧。
Relationships: Ninomae Ina'nis/Watson Amelia (hololive)
Kudos: 7





	保證

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Promises](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28433871) by [notmeromero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notmeromero/pseuds/notmeromero)



保證  
“今天太爽了！”阿梅解下滑雪鏡放到桌上，“那個高級滑道真的刺激。”説著把自己丟到堆滿毛毯的沙發上，拿起了紫色的小豬章魚抱枕。  
“真是的，你明明差點撞到石頭上死掉”。伊那拿出兩個馬克杯，一杯倒上剛沏好的咖啡，另一杯加入了熱水和茶包。  
“就是因爲這樣才有趣呀。我這個人啊，就是因爲冒險才有活著的感覺哦”阿梅一邊説著一邊打開了電視機，裏面放著聖誕特別節目。  
伊那沒有説話，慢慢走過來。她把熱茶放在桌上，坐在阿梅對面的單人沙發上。  
“我小時候養過一隻貓，是我十二嵗的生日禮物。”伊那盯著手裏的咖啡升騰起的熱氣，微笑著說，“她的藍眼睛很大，很可愛，唯一的缺點就是太好動了，弄壞了我的好多東西，也把自己弄得髒髒的。就算這樣，我每天都跟她睡覺，我把她當作最好的朋友。”  
阿梅一手把玩著小豬章魚抱枕，另一隻手把電視機的音量被調到了剛好能充當背景音的程度。她饒有興趣地聽著伊那的故事，絲毫不介意轉換話題。窗外雖然在下雪，但壁爐的火烤地阿梅很舒服。  
“家裏她最喜歡的地方是窗臺，每天她都呆在上面欣賞外面的世界。她好像是那麽想要到外面去，但你知道的，對於一只貓咪來説還是太危險了。我本來以爲我們能這樣互相陪伴十幾年“伊那頓了頓，“終於到十六嵗我們搬家的時候，是個冬天。可能是因爲搬運家具嚇到了她，又或者是終於找到了自由的機會，她趁亂逃走了。我那時像瘋了一樣逃學去找她。不管是爸媽把我反鎖在房間裏，偷偷跑出去走到迷路，還是每天哭喊到嗓子啞了……”  
“伊那……”阿梅停下了手裏的動作，顯然是被故事的走向震驚了，有些不知所措。身體不自覺打了一個寒戰，餘光裏窗外的雪在風中瘋狂飛舞。  
“三天之後，我在一公里外的樹林裏找到了她已經凍僵了的尸體，喉嚨被撕開了。大概是逃走的第一天就遇見了捕食的郊狼”。伊那直勾勾盯著已經變溫的咖啡，平靜的聲音越來越小。“她的身體已經和雪地凍在了一起，要很用力才能挖起來。細細的四肢蜷縮在一起，她比我印象中還要輕，還瘦小。表情和睡着了一樣，但永遠都醒不過來了。”  
阿梅吸了吸鼻子，調整了一下坐姿，不確定自己是否應該插話。  
伊那自顧自地繼續説道，“回家的路上，我慢慢的走，沒有哭，就好像這三天眼淚已經流乾了。但剩下了一種我沒經歷過的感覺，我感覺她背叛了我。”  
説到這裏，伊那把目光移到了阿梅臉上。視綫接觸的那一刻，阿梅像做錯事的孩子一樣看向了別處的，但那雙深紫色的眼睛殘留在她腦海裏。這讓她想起了去年聖誕節和伊那到海邊旅行。那天沒有風，海面仿佛是黑暗的大地，望不到盡頭……  
“華生，”伊那的聲音突然提高，把阿梅拉回了現實。  
“向我保證你永遠不會背叛我，可以嗎？”  
阿梅不知道是因爲屋壁爐熄滅了，還是什麽別的原因，渾身的血液一齊涌向大腦，指尖瞬間變冷。她感到自己的太陽穴一陣脈動，耳膜也鼓了起來。 她呆呆地望著前面，伊那失真的形象逐漸越來越遙遠，而一片黑暗的大地就在她脚下，扭曲地延伸出去，消失在蒼白的風雪中。  
她忍不住顫抖著，感覺自己是一隻凍土上暴露在危險之中的兔子。那是源自邊緣系統裏最原始的恐懼。  
聖誕頌歌從電視裏斷斷續續地傳出來，夾著信號不良的雜音。  
“神愛世人……叫一切信他的不致滅亡……不被定罪”

去年在海邊説是旅游，實際上是兩人的第一次約會。阿梅盯著無風的海面，不想讓伊那看到自己因爲牽手而通紅的臉。  
“喜歡我嗎，伊那？”  
“我愛你。”  
阿梅手握地更緊了，卻依舊不敢轉頭。  
“你向我保證嗎？”  
“我保證。”伊那一字一句地說。

“我保證。”阿梅說。

**Author's Note:**

> 我就是想寫章魚對偵探說，愛我你怕了嗎（x


End file.
